blocksthatmatterfandomcom-20200213-history
Storyline
Starting The game starts when Alexey Pajitnov, the creator of Tetris, and Markus Alex Persson, the creator of Minecraft, announce a whole era of new gaming. It was actually a small robot and '''NOT '''a game. Unfortunately the expectations of some fans were too high... So high that someone hired thugs to kidnap the developers so they would finish the game faster! The Tetrobot While the developers are stuck in they're cell at the log cabin in the woods,the robot named Tetrobot activates and upgrades itself in the lab. At this moment it can now destroy blocks of matter by hitting it with its head or drilling. The developers then talk to Tetrobot trough a communication device. Alexey leads the Tetrobot to the lower floors of the lab where it upgrades itself to be able to recycle blocks that it collect and be placed into a tetromino shape (any shape that can be formed with four adjacent blocks, as in the blocks found in Tetris). It escapes trough a portal and ends up in a small hole underground. Alexey informs Tetrobot that they're in a log cabin 4km away from town. According to Pajitnov's tools, the portal only traveled a hundred metres, meaning that Tetrobot had to travel trough 40 portals to get there. On his way, Tetrobot meets a giant slime, as reffered by Markus, Big Mama. The Boss The Tetrobot enters a very cold place with a strange switch and an ice block painted on it. Before entering the portal,a strange young voice is heard from the communication device. Markus started getting worried that someone is hacking they're communication device but Alexey says its just some kids playing with walkie talkies. Later in the game,the voice is heard again but this time he said he is "boss". It is soon found out that the "boss" is just a kid. Big Mama Big Mama returns in 4 forms. Tetrobot first meets it in Big Mama's sleeping form. Markus informs him that Tetrobot will be instantly nano-exploded. Later,Big Mama chases Tetrobot in a fast but easily movable tunnel. Even more later, Big Mama chases Tetrobot again in a very narrow path but slowly. Soon after that, Big Mama returns,except that now it is burning, moves at an average speed,and you have to go through a hard path. After escaping its fire form, nobody saw Big Mama after that. It is possible that Big Mama burnt up in the fire and died, but this is unconfirmed. Names Close to the ending, a little girl talks to the developers through the communication device. Very soon, it is found out that the little girl is actually the "boss". She wanted to open the door to their cell but she lost the cabin key to open they're cell. It is revealed that the "boss's" name is Maya. She said that she only kidnapped them so she could play the game before everyone else. The developers let her play with the Tetrobot first. Maya said that they should name Tetrobot "Buster". Alexey agreed because a name like Tetrobot wouldn't fit for a toy. While they were talking, Tetrobot jumped onto Markus's shoulder. It opened the cell door and the developers were free. Ending Once the devs were free, Maya apologised a lot to Markus and Alexey. Alexey then allowed Maya to have the first Tetrobot. Markus, Alexey and Buster returned to the city to complete the Tetrobot.